<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why’d You Only Ever Call Me When Your High? by Bixbxtch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214163">Why’d You Only Ever Call Me When Your High?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bixbxtch/pseuds/Bixbxtch'>Bixbxtch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, dnf - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt, minecraftyoutubers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bixbxtch/pseuds/Bixbxtch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A DNF story based on the song “Why’d You Only Ever Call Me When Your High?” By Arctic Monkeys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why’d You Only Ever Call Me When Your High?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story does contain drugs and alcohol just a little warning!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"All right stream I'll see you soon! Bye!" George said as he ended his stream, leaning his head back before taking a long breath and getting up to turn on the AC. He hates how hot it is in Florida, often complaining he doesn't know why he moved there but the truth is, it's all for Dream. And almost all of Dreams and George's subscribers know they now both live in Florida and they always suspect something is going on between them but they just deny it every time and move on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The problem is there is something going on between them. Not a relationship more of a stupid, hookup? I guess you could call it. Our little hookup happens decently often but only for a specific reason, the same reason Dream doesn’t stream anywhere near 1-4 am and sleeps during the day. He was thinking about all of those times in the past five months since he moved when he looked at the clock on his wall and realized it was almost three am given he wasn't tired he knew what text would be coming in soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he had to prepare him self to say no, it’s a hard thing to say, especially to Dream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every night, at a bar, drinking and smoking. Drinking and smoking. That was all Dream did, every night, for the past five months, tonight including.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stumbled into the bathroom, closing the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'<span class="u">The mirror's image, it tells me it's home time</span></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>But I'm not finished, 'cause you're not by my side</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Staring at his reflection as it started to get blurry. He turned around and started to walk home before the normal realization hit. George. He wanted him. He just wanted him at all times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He decided a to try and call him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>'Now it's three in the mornin' and I'm tryin' to change your mind</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Left you multiple missed calls and to my message, you reply</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Why'd you only call me when you're high?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Hi, why'd you only call me when you're high?"'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, missed call after missed called. Nothing. "Are you home?" George texted and dream slowly replied with 'no.' So now there Dream was 3 am, walking down the street with still no text for minutes. He walked on to a knew road struggling to stay on the sidewalk, seeing things and blinking them away. He suddenly got another text.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"'Why'd you only call me when you're high?'" Dream just typed 'hi'. He was stumbling around people and things trying to see the message at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"'Hi, why'd you only call me when you're high?'" Dream blinked hard trying to read the texts but failing to and falling backwards onto a wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>'I need a partner, well, are you out tonight?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream decided to send a voice message, "Can I- se- see yo-you?" Immediately he got a text back, 'No your drunk.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>'Incapable of makin' alright decisions, and havin' bad ideas'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream continued walking and he kept seeing things.. wrong, wrong things.. but he just kept walking and stumbling until he saw a car he tried waving it down. "Can I- I- get a ride?" He asked before the car started speeding up to get away from him. But he didn't care he just kept walking that was until he got the idea to go to Georges place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'And I can't see you here, wonderin' where am I</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It sort of feels like I'm runnin' out of time</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I haven't found all I was hopin' to find'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he finally arrived to the house he knocked on the door, not seeing George but a random lady. "Hi? Can I help you?" She asked him as he stared into her green eyes and just turned around stumbling back down the stairs walking away as the lady ran to him. "Honey. Hey. Come here follow me." Which he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took him inside to her couch and had him sit she grabbed him a glass of water and another, and another and about 5 cups later she brought him some food. Him not being in the right state of mind ate and drank all of it. "I'm t- ti- tired" He said before laying on the couch and passing out. He felt the lady take his always unlocked phone but he was to tired to care. He laid there and fell into a deep sleep knowing he’ll regret everything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>